The present disclosure relates generally to management of messages and in particular to deferring a message using control codes in messages.
In recent years, electronic messaging services have increased in popularity. Email, for example, has become a vital tool for communication. So many messages are sent and received that users can spend many hours per day just keeping up with the flood and dreaming of an empty inbox. Such dreams are complicated by the fact that messages generally arrive based on when the sender decides to send them, not when the recipient wants or needs to receive the information contained therein. Better techniques for managing messages are therefore desirable.